User blog:Clyde BlueSnake/Info. of Hero of Kokoto.
(If looking from my profile, click title of blog to see images.) Heres some info straight from MHFreedom about the 1st Generation "Hero of Kokoto" aka Kokoto Village Chief. Heres my blog & a thread at Capcom Unity, blog have a little bit more info & a bit more screenshots. http://www.capcom-unity.com/monster_hunter/go/thread/view/7451/29768971/?sdb=1&post_num=1#528963631 www.capcom-unity.com/bluesnake/blog/2013... (The images below can be found here:http://www.capcom-unity.com/bluesnake/go/gallery/view/3569131?pref_tab=photos.) After finishing the Urgent Rathalos quest the player be awarded the "Hero's Blade" a SnS that the Chief used to slay a Monoblos, however this isn't the monster that killed his fiancee. Here are some screenshots after one complete the Village Urgent Lao-Shan Lung quest. The player be awarded the "Chief's Old Swd"("Village Chief's Sword from his hunting days. Rumored to be part of a set.") to create the Legendary Blades("Said to be lost to the ages, these blades are the mantle of the hero of Kokoto.") Also after completing the Lao quest if the player speak to the female NPC who have a basket on her head she'll have dialogue telling the player that the Chief also once slayed a Lao-Shan by himself. Also to mention, the player will unlock a in-game book called "The Hero of Kokoto" after completing the village urgent Rathalos quest, it will mentioned a Elder Wyvern(Before Gen. 2 MH games labeling the Elder monsters like Kirin, Lao, & Fatalis them as a "Elder Dragon", on Gen. 1 they were known as a "Elder Wyvern".) slaughtered his fiancee. I think this what happen: That he got famous slaying a Monoblos with the Hero's Blade, later he upgraded them to the Legendary Blades to slayed the Lao that killed his Fiancee & telling the other 3 hunters to stay back at the village for he going to slay it by himself out of vengefulness. Later, when he became the "Hero of Kokoto" he ask a smith to "degrade" his blades back to a Hero's Blade & put it in a stone to let people know that the SnS that made him famous & kept the other sword as a reminder of that drastic day, until a Hunter that is worthy to become the 2nd Generation "Hero of Kokoto" to let them have the Legendary Blades. Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 18:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "Anyway, just happy this theory of mines was RIGHT , that a Monoblos didn't killed his fiancee, but it was a Elder Dragon, a Lao-Shan Lung." Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 09:17, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Reverted back to what I had in Feb. 2013, showing my original assumptions before a certain person try to make me change my mind trying to disprove me it wasn't a Lao the Five was fighting. Of course did some edits too, also what I added back in Dec. 2016 linking the created 2015 Five page by BannedLagiacrus as more evidence to what I had before it here proving I'm about 98% right! Anyway, (hopefully) this my last edit to this. Last words, if you see anyone still out there saying it's a Monoblos that what killed the Chief's fiancee, do one of these things: Link them here without saying a word. Link them to the Five page without saying a word. Play with them by asking them to show evidence to prove what they say right. (They will likely ignore that & won't answer back. lol) Or, put it in your own words that they're wrong & it was a Lao, & optionally post one of the mentioned above as further evidence. Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 01:09, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Hunter Freedom Category:Lore